Champions League
The UEFA Champions League, known simply as the Champions League, is an annual continental club football competition organised by the Union of European Football Associations (UEFA) and contested by top-divisio n European clubs. It is one of the most prestigious tournaments in the world and the most prestigious club competition in European football, played by the national league champion (and, for some nations, one or more runners-up) of each UEFA national association. The final of the 2012–13 tournament was the most watched UEFA Champions League final to date, as well as the most watched annual sporting event worldwide in 2013, drawing 360 million television viewers. ''Messi's magic that Emirates silenced '' There was played one of the most attractive duels(griefs) in the eighth ones of end(final) of the Champions League, the in force champion was visiting to a hard Arsenal, which was seeking to extract the thorn(bone) after the last eliminations in the competition before the Barca, but it(he,she) had an almost impossible task … stop(detain) to the MSN (the offensive trident of Messi, Suárez and Neymar), was initiating one of the most epic duels(griefs) of this European edition. They were 30 minutes, the first ones of the game where the Gunners he(she) handled the game to his(her,your) whim having clear options of goal, but Ter Stegen and the defense culé it prevented in many occasions, where they disconnected the half field of the Barcelona preventing that his(her,your) forwards were touching the ball, by the end of the first period the visitors reacted with two Suárez's auctions but the ball not quizo to enter. For the second time, visitor was waiting for the same intensity of the Arsenal in field, but the opposite happened(passed), the Barca recovered the ball and started taking advantage of the spaces that the rival was granting, his(her,your) forwards found the spherical one and had multiple options to mark, until in the moment where they all were thinking that it(he,she) was going to finish 0-0 the meeting, it(he,she) came a magisterial recovery of the Barcelona that came to Suárez's feet, which a long pass gave to Neymar who attended Messi in order that this one to his(her,your) whim was getting rid of Cech and was finishing off to the arch, was 0-1 and one came below(down) the home team, remembering(reminding) very much the party(game) of the season spent(passed) before the powerful Bayern Múnich. A few minutes happened(passed) in order that the Arsenal was losing his(her,your) order and was beginning to be a victim of the pressure, in an unfortunate play, newly entered Flamini committed lack(mistake) in the area to declare the penal one in favour of the Barcelona, who again thanks to Messi's feet was celebrating in opposite field, making the series almost sentenced to finish off her in the Camp Nou, a difficult stadium for the gunners that expect to receive a divine miracle if they want to continue dreaming of the Champions League, in this night of February 23, 2016, Lionel Messi conquered Emirates.